


Almost Anyting

by Goodnightsammy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Nervous Ben, Soft Ben, Sweet Ben, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnightsammy/pseuds/Goodnightsammy
Summary: Reylo drabble request: Rey wearing Ben/Kylo's cape. Because we all need more capes in our life.--or: In which Rey decides to stay a while after her final fight against Kylo Ren.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Almost Anyting

**Author's Note:**

> Another wonderful drabble request from yenneferofyengerberg on Tumblr. Thank you so much for the awesome ideas, these are literally the only thing that give me entertainment.

Water still slammed around them in waves that cascaded over the wreckage as the sea churned a heavy mist into the air. Ben breathed slowly and let his fingers wander to the newly scorched hole in his suit. They ghosted over the fabric, curious and confused at what had once been—what only moments before could have been—he glanced up at Rey. She watched him, eyes glassy with what he couldn’t be sure were tears, drenched head to toe, looking so much like a drowned desert rat, and yet so devastated and afraid.

“I’m sorry—” she began, and turned on her heel to go, but Ben couldn’t let her leave, not like this.

“Wait,” he pleaded, voice soft, “please, just—just stay a while.”

Rey looked down at Ben from where she stood, uncertainty settling in the edge of her shoulders as she studied him. Ben reached toward her with an open palm, offering her his hand again.

“Sit with me,” he breathed. Although Rey had said it only moments ago—that she had wanted to take his hand all those times before—doubt wandered into the back of his mind. Ben was certain, if she rejected him again, he might not survive it.

Her resolve was shattered when a shiver rolled through her thin frame.

“Gah,” she exclaimed, rubbing roughly at her arms, trying to force warmth back into them.

“Here,” Ben offered, snaking his cape off of his shoulders, “sit down.”

Rey did so slowly. It was a cautious sort of maneuver, sliding in next to the man she only moments before had almost— _very_ —successfully murdered. She had never been so close to him, pressed up against his side. Once she settled into place, Ben swung the cape over her own shoulders.

“It’s wet, like all the rest of this horrible place, but it might help keep the heat in,” he offered lamely. Rey didn’t say anything for a long moment, but they sat there together quietly. There was a strange sort of comfort that came with touching her. It was as if Ben were only one half of a body his entire life and he was only just realizing this for the first time.

“I’m sorry about your mother,” Rey whispered, the black fabric pulled up close underneath her chin. The thing swallowed her up, engulfed her, so all that was visible were her toes sticking out from underneath.

Ben nodded, “me too.”

“She loved you,” Rey said quietly, gazing out over the endless water, “she always believed there was good in you.” Her fingers clutched at the black cape tightly, as if she were trying to grasp on to something else.

“So did you—” Ben replied. His voice caught in his throat as he realized what he was implying, “believe in me, I mean. I don’t mean to assume—I didn’t mean that you,” the words stumbled off of his tongue in a nervous ramble as he tried to backpedal. It was then that Rey let out a laugh, a real, full body laugh that bubbled up out of her stomach and tugged her smile up toward her eyes. Her head flew back as the sound tumbled out of her, shoulders shaking. “Hey—this isn’t funny,” Ben started, then after a moment, a little more unsure, “why is this funny?”

“To think,” Rey answered, turning to meet his dark eyes, “the Supreme Leader of the First Order is nervous around a girl.”

“Kylo Ren wasn’t nervous around anybody,” Ben declared, voice proud. Then his shoulder slumped, “Ben Solo, on the other hand, doesn’t seem to be a suave as his father,” he admitted sheepishly.

Rey smiled at this, “that’s alright, you aren’t wrong.”

“About my father?” Ben asked.

“No,” and then Rey was pulling him into a kiss. It was a wet, frantic thing, like the world was snapping into perspective for the first time, and Ben knew. He knew that no matter what happened after this, no matter what happened for the rest of his life, he would do anything for this girl. After a few more, desperate moments, Rey pulled away, “I need to go,” she told him.

“I know,” Ben answered, “I—I’ll come with you.” The pair stood and turned in the direction of Ben’s ship. There was a war ahead of them, one big, final war, and then they could be free of the mess that had kept them apart for so long.

“Oh, and Ben?” Rey began.

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m gonna keep your cape.”

Okay, he’d do _almost_ anything.


End file.
